darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Name the Skills campaign
The campaign ended on August 31, 2014. Suggestions can no longer be made. :Over the course of the campaign the Darkwood Wiki community has submitted suggestions for labeling the Skills in ''Darkwood.'' :All the proposals that had been submitted on this page were passed onto the ''Darkwood developers. Thanks to everyone for participating!'' ; Description : This page shall provide suggestions by the Darkwood Wiki users for the Darkwood developers for new, shorter skill names. They should be snappy, descriptive, and in tune with the Darkwood lore. : The development team Acid Wizard Studio are extremely happy that the community decided to help out with this. ; Campaign deadline : At the end of August 2014 this page is going to go into Protect mode (it can no longer be edited), and the user proposals are going to be handed over to the Darkwood developers. ; How to add a skill name proposal : To add a term suggestion, click on the Edit prompt next to a skill and then insert your proposal replacing the dotted line. :* Anyone can edit this page. :* Registered users may sign their proposal with their wiki signature (~~~~). Tier 1 See underneath objects * Night Vision baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * mutated macula lutea -zuriumob * Keen Eye - User:Ax1007 * Clear Sight - The Vigilante * Undersight - Foxxor * Vigilance- RacketyEsperus * Observant View- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Animals are less aggressive * Love of Animals baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * animal pheromones -zuriumob * Kind Nature - User:Ax1007 * Animalia Serum - Mowup * Man's best friend - Gerardufoin * Nature's Respect - The Vigilante * Doglover - Foxxor *Pacifier- RacketyEsperus * Dog Trainer - ExplosivePowder * Taming Temperament- RacketyEsperus * One with Nature - OD78891 * Kindred Souls/Spirits * Predator - DragonPox90210 * ... * ... * ... More space in your hotbar * Pack Mule baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * hightened manual dexterity -zuriumob * Strong Back Injection - Mowup * Extra Pocket - Gerardufoin * Efficient Packer - The Vigilante * Up The Sleeve - Foxxor * Dexterity- RacketyEsperus * Sleight of Hand- RacketyEsperus * Prepared - OD78891 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Tier 2 See farther * Far-Sightedness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * mutated crystalline lens -zuriumob * Farsight - User:Ax1007 * Eagle Shot - Mowup * Look Beyond - The Vigilante * Extended Vision - Foxxor * Perception- RacketyEsperus * Eagle Eye- RacketyEsperus * Focused - OD78891 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Third eye * Sixth Sense baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Watch your back -sleepey * Third eye (The current name is cool) - Gerardufoin * Paranoid Eye - The Vigilante * Dark Sight - Foxxor * Intuition- RacketyEsperus * Survivor's Instinct- RacketyEsperus * Spatial Awareness - OD78891 * * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Dodge * spatial awareness -zuriumob * Quick Reflexes - User:Ax1007 * Good Footwork - The Vigilante * Not Quite.. - Foxxor * Evasion- RacketyEsperus * Strategic Flee- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Animals are more aggressive * Fear of Animals baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * strong scented sweat - zuriumob * Agitator - User:Ax1007 * Fresh Meat Smell - Mowup * Smell of fear - Gerardufoin * Nature's Fiend - The Vigilante * Marked - Foxxor * Intimidation- RacketyEsperus * Aggressive Heart- RacketyEsperus * Prey - DragonPox90210 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Poison weakness * inmunodeficiency -zuriumob * Twisted Immune System - Mowup * Weak Liver - The Vigilante * Blood Poisoning or " Septicemia" - Arezhik * Mycophobia - Foxxor * Debilitation- RacketyEsperus * Virulent Flaw- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Narrower field of view * Tunnel Vision baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Ocular Mutation - Mowup * Clouded Vision - The Vigilante * Severe Cataracts - The Vigilante * Tired Eyes - The Vigilante * Unsobered Eyes - Arezhik * Axed Peripherals - Arezhik * Blurred Sight - Foxxor * Obscuration- RacketyEsperus * Umbral Vision- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Tier 3 More essence from mutated objects * Crackhead baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * experienced cook -zuriumob * Walter White; W. W. baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 08:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Addict -sleepey * Expert - Gerardufoin * Skilled Butcher - The Vigilante * Advanced Distillation - Arezhik * Purified Essence - Arezhik * Gourmet - Foxxor *Pharmacology- RacketyEsperus * Augmented Siphoning- RacketyEsperus * Proficient Extract - OD78891 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Additional attack * Finesse baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Intense Training baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 16:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Fast Hands - The Vigilante * Honed Combat - Arezhik * Panicked Swing - Foxxor * Fortitude- RacketyEsperus * Offensive Mettle- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Better sight * mutated retina -zuriumob * Eagle Eye baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 08:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Adaptive Eye - The Vigilante * 20/20 Vision - Arezhik * Trained Eye - Foxxor * Lucidity- RacketyEsperus * Limpid Sight- RacketyEsperus * Attuned Sight - OD78891 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Make more noise while walking * Clumsy Oaf baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 15:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * heavy steps -zuriumob * Heavy Step - User:Ax1007 * Shaky legs - Gerardufoin * Flat footed -Magicguy38 * Deadly Steps - The Vigilante * Lead Foot - Arezhik * Terror March - Foxxor * Maladroit- RacketyEsperus * Ponderous Gait- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Less stamina * Asthma; Asthmatic baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 19:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Weak Lungs - User:Ax1007 * Weariness ; Wearing down - Gerardufoin * Tired Lungs - The Vigilante * Chronic Bronchitis - The Vigilante * Lethargy - Arezhik * Fatigue - Foxxor * Lassitude- RacketyEsperus * Exasperated Legs- RacketyEsperus * Anxiety prone - Zadss * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Worse handling of firearms * shaking hands -zuriumob * A Bad Shot; Bad Shot baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Nervous Tick - User:Ax1007 * Agitated - Gerardufoin * Carpal Tunnel - The Vigilante * Butterfingers - Foxxor * Ineptitude- RacketyEsperus * Unwieldy Aim- RacketyEsperus * Disruptive hands - Zadss * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Tier 4 Better melee damage * heavy swings -zuriumob * Melee Expert baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Hard Hitter - User:Ax1007 * Survivor's Adrenaline - The Vigilante * Anger - Foxxor *Adrenaline- RacketyEsperus * Violent Surge- RacketyEsperus * Brute - OD78891 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... More health * thick skin -zuriumob * Hardiness - User:Ax1007 * Sturdiness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 00:05, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * Eating Healthy - The Vigilante * Tenacious - Foxxor *Endurance- RacketyEsperus * Robust Frame- RacketyEsperus * Rocky epidermis - Zadss * Resolve - DragonPox90210 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Don't trigger your traps * trapper step -zuriumob * Light Step - User:Ax1007 * Pad Foot -sleepey * Muscle Memory - The Vigilante * Hunter's Guile - Foxxor * Situational Awareness Leo_McCoy (talk) 00:17, August 18, 2014 (UTC) *Agility- RacketyEsperus * Deft Footwork- RacketyEsperus * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Less health * thin skin -zuriumob * Frailty baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Feebleness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Chronic Sickness - The Vigilante * Weak-Willed - Foxxor *Enfeeblement- RacketyEsperus * Sinister Affliction- RacketyEsperus * Frail Limbs - Zadss * Exsanguination - DragonPox90210 * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Your melee weapons wear down more * bad weapon handling -zuriumob * Clumsiness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Clutz baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Worn and Torn -sleepey * Brute - Gerardufoin * Graceless Swing - The Vigilante * Careless - Foxxor *Adversity- RacketyEsperus * Brutal Misfortune- RacketyEsperus * Bad Swing - Zadss * Splintered * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Less melee damage * feeble -zuriumob * Frail - Pacifist - User:Ax1007 * Weakened - Gerardufoin * Tired Arms - The Vigilante * Heavy Arms - The Vigilante * Fear Wielder - Foxxor * PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) Leo_McCoy (talk) 00:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) *Infirmity- RacketyEsperus * Frail Strike- RacketyEsperus * Light Handed - Zadss * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ...